Rumeurs
by Sevy Snape
Summary: Quand la nature se réveille... Slash Jack Daniel.
1. Rien de plus que d’ordinaire

**Auteur : Dangermouse**

**Traducteur : **Sevy Snape

**Correctrice : **Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

**Résumé : **Quand la nature se réveille...

**Warning : **Rated M. Slash Jack/Daniel.

**NdT : **Bonjour à tous ! Et oui encore une petite trad' pour la route. Je sais bien que j'ai d'autres choses à finir mais bon ... On ne se refait pas . D'ailleurs ma Bêta préférée râle en me disant que quitte à traduire autant que je le fasse sur HP. Mais bon, encore une fois, c'est comme ça. Je suis plus accro qu'elle à SG mais comme c'est un amour, elle accepte de me corriger quand même !

Tiens d'ailleurs un petit coup de pub comme ça, en passant, mine de rien.

**Du 7 au 9 Juillet, se tient à Paris la Japan Expo, où des auteurs de FF seront présents. Si ça vous dit ...**

Allez bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser ne serait-ce qu'un mot ...

* * *

_**Rien de plus que d'ordinaire...**_

- PARTEZ ! Cria Daniel à Sam et Teal'c.

La porte était ouverte et ils étaient prêt à la traverser mais hésitaient à laisser leurs amis.

- Pour l'amour de Dieu ! Supplia-t-il à la radio. Rappelez-nous dans une heure mais ne revenez pas avant que je ne vous le dise. S'il te plait Sam, fais ce que je te dis. Teal'c, emmenez là, s'il vous plait.

En les regardant, il vit Teal'c acquiescer dans sa direction en guidant le Major à travers l'horizon des évènements.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte se ferma. Daniel soupira en se remémorant la procédure d'urgence. De quoi avait-il besoin? Un abri, l'équipement médical, de la nourriture, un endroit sûr et réveillé Jack. Qu'avait-il ? Deux tentes, quatre sacs de couchage, quatre kits, un bourbier et un Jack inconscient. Il observa son ami. Sa peau était froide. Heureusement, il n'avait qu'une petite coupure à la tête. Il ouvrit un kit médical, nettoya la plaie et plaça un pansement dessus. Ca n'avait pas l'air trop moche.

Il regarda autour de lui et examina le terrain. Il y avait un emplacement à l'aspect plus sûr à environ 500 mètres de leur position mais cela les éloignerait de la porte. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas des locaux agressifs ou un Goa'uld en goguette qui avaient empêché leur retour. C'était la planète elle-même, une éruption volcanique et les coulées de lave qui en résultent qui les avaient séparées de la porte.

Daniel avait cessé de courir dès qu'il avait vu Jack tomber. Pour une fois, le Colonel avait été le premier à tomber et s'était cogné la tête. Sam et Teal'c étaient devant eux et avaient réussi à atteindre la porte avant que la terre ne s'ouvre en deux et qu'une rivière de roches fondues ne les sépare de leur compagnons.

Daniel soupira de nouveau et prit la décision de bouger. Il étudia le flot de lave pendant quelques secondes, priant pour qu'il ne grossisse pas plus. Il ramassa Jack, le jeta en travers de ses épaules et le porta sur un terrain plus élevé. Puis, s'assurant que Jack allait bien et était confortablement installé, il retourna chercher leur matériel. Dieu merci les autres avaient jeté leur sac quand ils avaient réalisé qu'ils devraient atteindre la porte le plus vite possible.

Il lui fallut faire deux voyages supplémentaires pour les remonter. Il était épuisé par l'effort. Les sacs étaient si lourds qu'il ne pouvait en porter que deux à la fois. Il envoya une autre prière de remerciement pour avoir été coincé avec Jack et non Teal'c car il doutait d'avoir pu soulever le jaffa et le porter sur 5 mètres, alors 500...

Le temps que la porte ne se rouvre et que la voix inquiète du Général Hammond ne lui parvienne, il avait monté une tente, allumé un feu et fait l'inventaire de leur possession.

- Dr. Jackson, demanda le doux accent texan, vous allez bien mon garçon ?

- Oui, Monsieur, répondit-il, sa voix laissant transparaître son épuisement, fatigué mais ça va.

- Bien. Comment va le Colonel O'Neill ?

- Toujours inconscient. Je pense qu'il a pris un mauvais coup. Il a une petite coupure à la tête que j'ai soignée. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas d'autres blessures graves. J'ai palpé son crâne et n'ai senti aucun mouvement des os, donc je suis plutôt confiant quand à son réveil, Monsieur.

Hammond sourit à cette remarque.

- Bon travail, Docteur. Quand pensez-vous être capable de rentrer ?

La voix de Daniel se brisa. Le flot de lave faisait à présent environ 100 mètres dans sa partie la moins large.

- Pour être honnête, je n'en sais rien, Monsieur. Le flot est lent mais grossit progressivement. Il semble suivre la pente de la colline sur plusieurs kilomètres. Je pense que la terre s'est ouverte à un endroit, qu'il y a eu un petit tremblement de terre, ou un tremblement de P5H - 254, ou quel que soit la façon dont vous voulez l'appeler, après le passage de Sam et Teal'c. Un abîme est apparu entre notre position et la. Cela pourrait prendre des mois, Monsieur. N'envoyez personne. La porte a bougé pendant le séisme. Elle est horizontale.

Le coeur de Hammond se fendit à cette nouvelle mais il en avait encore de mauvaises à leur annoncer.

- Nous avons déjà contacté les Tok'ra et ils nous ont dit que cela leur prendrait près de deux ans pour que le vaisseau le plus proche ne vous rejoigne.

Avec ce rapport, l'espoir de Daniel d'être secouru rapidement disparut. Il prit une rapide décision, espérant que Jack serait d'accord avec lui – bon, si il ne l'était pas, il pourrait toujours se plaindre la prochaine fois que le Général appellerait.

- Dites leur de ne pas s'embêter, Monsieur. Nous allons trouver une solution pour rentrer. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen... mais ça risque de prendre du temps. Monsieur, pourriez-vous dire à Sam et Teal'c que nous les verrons dès que possible ? Et si je découvre que Sam à travailler comme une forcenée pour essayer de trouver une solution, je l'écorcherai vive de mes propres mains dès que je l'attraperai.

Hammond rit de bon coeur.

- Dites-lui vous-même, fiston. Elle est là.

- Sam ? Appela-t-il d'une voix plus légère.

- Salut Daniel, j'ai entendu. Je trouverai quelque chose.

- Hé, hé, prend du repos. Quand Jack se réveillera, il aura une idée. Nous serons rentrés avant que tu t'aperçoives qu'on était parti. Et je ne veux pas voir une seule valise sous tes yeux à ce moment là. Teal'c, vous êtes là ?

- Je suis là, Daniel, répondit Teal'c, laissant de côté son habituel usage du nom complet. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Prenez soin de Sam pour nous, s'il vous plait. Assurez-vous qu'elle se nourrit correctement et prend suffisamment de repos. Vous avez ma permission de vous asseoir sur elle si elle ne fait ne serait-ce qu'essayer de fabriquer quelque chose pour nous sortir de là.

- Hé! Depuis quand tu donnes des ordres sur ce que je peux et ne peux pas faire ! Se plaignit Sam.

- Depuis que Jack n'est pas en état. Je te connais Sam. Je veux que tu me le promettes, d'accord ?

Sam croisa les doigts et promit.

- Maintenant, je veux que tu décroises tes doigts et promettes, ajouta Daniel.

- Merde Daniel, tu me connais trop bien. D'accord, je te le promets mais tu dois me promettre que vous allez rentrer bientôt.

- Evidemment ! répondit Daniel, mais son cœur n'y était pas. Il venait de voir une autre vague de lave descendre la montagne.

- Ecoutez, je dois y aller. Je veux garder les piles en état de marche. On se rappelle demain matin et on conviendra d'un planning après ça, d'accord ?

- Bien sûr. Bonne chance fiston, répondit Hammond. SGC terminé.

La porte se ferma. Hammond mit sa main sur l'épaule de Sam et fit un signe de la tête à Teal'c. Il la guida hors de la salle de contrôle, loin de la porte et de son seul lien avec les deux hommes qui avaient le plus d'importance pour elle.

Teal'c avait promis de prendre soin d'elle et elle savait qu'il le ferait. Il faisait parti des gens qui comptaient dans sa vie avec Jacob, Jack, Daniel et Hammond. Même son frère n'était pas aussi proche d'elle. Mais de ces cinq hommes, un seul avait capturé son sœur et il n'était pas là.

Daniel eut envie de pleurer. Ce n'était pas son genre, quoi qu'en pensent les plus bornés des Marines, mais ses amis allaient lui manquer, une en particulier.

Il regarda de nouveau son maigre stock de café et le mit de côté, pensant qu'ils préfèreraient le boire le matin. Dans sa tête, il repensa à ce qu'ils avaient fait ces derniers jours. Ca avait été une mission de routine. La planète était, autant qu'ils puissent en juger, inhabitée. Mais il y avait quantité de naquada dans les collines quelques kilomètres plus loin, ainsi que quelques grottes. Il y avait un ruisseau qui serpentait le long de l'une d'elles avant de se jeter dans une rivière en contrebas.

La chose la plus importante qu'ils aient apprise était que peu importait la température dans la journée, et elle pouvait monter très haut, il gelait la nuit. Daniel savait qu'ils devraient trouver un abri quelconque et vite.

Le problème était qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas porter Jack jusqu'aux grottes et revenir chercher l'équipement en une seule journée. Il allait devoir faire avec ce qu'il avait sous la main pour la nuit. Et rapidement, le soleil commençait à se coucher.

Il eut une soudaine inspiration et sortit la seconde tente, la plaçant par-dessus la première de façon à créer une pochette d'air isolatrice entre les deux. Puis il sortit l'un des sacs de couchage, l'ouvrit et l'étala par terre. Il ouvrit ensuite les trois autres, en assembla deux (Jack allait adorer partager un sac de couchage, pensa-t-il. Même son imagination était pleine de sarcasmes) et garda le dernier pour servir de couverture.

Il prépara deux rations et se dirigea vers Jack, toujours inconscient.

- Allez Jack. C'est l'heure de se réveiller, appela-t-il en le secouant. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois mais il fut bientôt récompensé par la vue de deux yeux marron essayant de le fixer.

- Il était temps, dit-il la voix pleine de soulagement. Il ne voulait pas perdre son ami et Jack avait commencé à lui faire peur. Le dîner est prêt, ajouta-t-il en l'aidant à s'asseoir, l'appuyant contre lui pour le stabiliser. Il utilisa sa main libre pour lui tendre une gourde d'eau et quelques antidouleurs.

- Danny ? Kessisspasse ?

- Vous avez pris un coup sur la tête, Jack. Vous êtes inconscient depuis des heures.

Jack grogna et avala un peu d'eau.

- Teal'c ? Carter ? demanda-t-il.

- Ils sont rentrés sans problème Jack. J'ai bien peur que vous soyez coincé avec moi.

Jack grogna à cette réponse, sa capacité de langage ne lui étant pas encore totalement revenue. Il s'éloigna de Daniel, essayant de s'asseoir par ses propres moyens. Daniel attendit qu'il soit bien en équilibre puis lui tendit de la nourriture.

- Mangez, Jack. Vous n'avez rien pris de la journée. Vous en avez besoin sinon les antidouleurs vont vous rendre malade.

Jack marmonna dans sa barbe et prit la nourriture. Pendant qu'il mangeait sa ration, Daniel lui fit un compte-rendu de ce qui s'était passé. Il connaissait suffisamment bien son ami pour savoir qu'il aimait être au courant de tous les faits.

Il expliqua sa décision, relata sa conversation avec le SGC, faisant sourire Jack quand il raconta son insistance pour qu'ils s'en sortent par leur propre moyen. Jack était secrètement fier de son ami. Le scientifique avait fait bien du chemin depuis leur première rencontre.

Dès le début, il avait vu son intelligence innée. Son incroyable bravoure et sa compassion étaient apparues dès la première mission mais la prise de décision tactique était quelque chose qu'il lui avait enseigné.

Quand Daniel lui eut raconté ce qu'il avait fait avec les tentes et les sacs de couchage, Jack se força à sourire.

- Vous avez bien fait, Dr. J, dit-il en utilisant le surnom que lui donnaient les Marines – du moins, celui qu'ils osaient prononcer en sa présence. Puis une évidence le frappa.

- Cela veut-il dire que nous devons partager un sac de couchage ?

- Et oui, Jack. Sam dit qu'il semblerait que l'hiver approche. D'après elle, cela veut dire que les nuits vont devenir encore plus froides que maintenant. Mais ce ne sont que des suppositions.

- Alors la température en journée va diminuer aussi ? demande Jack avec espoir. Elle avait dépassé les 30°C depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

- Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer Jack, étant donné que Sam a dit que l'orbite de cette planète était un peu bizarre.

- Qu'a-t-elle réellement dit ?

- Exactement ça, Jack. Elle n'utilise jamais de termes techniques avec moi. Je n'y comprends rien.

- Comment se fait-il qu'elle les utilise avec moi ? Jack semblait ennuyé mais, au moins, il commençait à redevenir lui-même.

- Parce qu'elle vous connaît, Jack. Vous comprenez la plupart des termes, même si vous prétendez le contraire. De plus, cela gâterait le jeu si elle ne le faisait pas.

Jack grogna encore, riant intérieurement à la confession de Daniel. Il s'avait que le scientifique jouait avec lui. Et ils savaient tous les deux qu'il n'était pas le soldat débile pour lequel il essayait de se faire passer.

C'était leur jeu de l'éduquer, non que cela le dérange plus que ça. Ils étaient toujours surpris lorsqu'il utilisait, à un autre moment, certaines informations qu'ils lui avaient données.

Ils finirent leur repas et rincèrent leur vaisselle avec un peu d'eau. Jack fut d'accord avec Daniel lorsque ce dernier dit qu'ils devraient se diriger vers "les collines là-bas" le lendemain.

Le soleil avait maintenant disparu à l'horizon et la température avoisinait déjà zéro.

- Au lit ordonna Daniel.

- Est-ce une proposition ? Le taquina Jack.

Daniel retira l'une de ses bottes et la lui lança.

- Les Marines vont s'en donner à cœur joie, murmura-t-il.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Jack.

- N'avez-vous pas entendu les rumeurs, Jack ?

Ce dernier secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Il y avait tant de rumeurs qui parcouraient les couloirs du SGC à tout moment qu'il n'y prêtait aucune attention. Si elles étaient toutes vraies, la moitié du SGC coucheraient avec l'autre moitié et certains couples étaient dégoûtants, pour ne pas dire impossible.

- Oh, la dernière en date serait que vous et moi sommes ensemble, Jack. Nous serions même prêt à nous installer.

Daniel se précipita au côté de son ami alors que celui-ci s'écroulait par terre, à moitié à cause du choc mais surtout à cause du fou rire que lui avait déclenché cette nouvelle.

- Vous et moi ? Où diable ont-ils été pêchés ça ?

- Dieu seul le sait, Jack. Ce n'est pas comme si nous passions beaucoup de temps seul sans les deux autres.

Daniel se tut et devint triste en pensant à Sam. Elle et lui passeront des années ensemble, parlant, riant, partageant leurs pensées, leurs douleurs. Marrant qu'il n'y ait aucune rumeur à leur sujet.

- Elle vous manque déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

La question de Jack était directe et surpris Daniel. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'elle comme cela. Oh, ils avaient discuté de son intelligence, de ses réussites, d'une chose drôle qu'elle avait dit un jour, même de sa beauté dans une robe particulière mais ils n'avaient jamais parlé de leurs sentiments à son égard.

- Ouais. Et vous ?

Daniel releva les yeux vers Jack, essayant de deviner les émotions qui parcouraient son meilleur ami à la lueur des flammes.

- Bien sûr. Teal'c me manque aussi. Et Janet.

- Janet ?

Bien sûr, elle manquait aussi à Daniel mais il y avait quelque chose de particulier dans la façon dont Jack l'avait dit.

Jack haussa les épaules et lui jeta un sourire en coin. Daniel acquiesça tant pour notifier sa compréhension que son profond soulagement. Si Jack voulait Janet alors...

- Allez, Jack. Il commence à faire froid. Et, pour ma part, je n'ai pas l'intention de me transformer en bonhomme de neige.

Il se leva et tandis une main à son ami pour l'aider à se redresser. Jack vacilla un peu une fois sur ses pieds et Daniel le prit dans ses bras.

- Ca, ça ferait vraiment parler les Marines, rit Jack en se défaisant de l'étreinte de Daniel.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant qu'ils ôtaient leurs vestes, les transformant en oreillers. Jack retira ses bottes. Celles de Daniel avaient déjà disparu. Ils entrèrent dans le sac de couchage et se couchèrent dos à dos. Daniel se tourna vers le colonel et dit :

- Et alors ? Pas de bisous ?

Puis il reprit sa place en riant avant que Jack est pu le frapper. Il entendit juste le colonel rire.

- Bonne nuit, Danny.

- Bonne nuit, Jack.

Ils s'endormirent tous deux plutôt rapidement et dormirent paisiblement pendant un moment. Puis les émotions de la journée rattrapèrent Daniel qui se mit à faire l'un de ses terribles cauchemars.

Il cria dans son sommeil et Jack se réveilla d'un coup. Il prit son jeune ami dans ses bras comme il l'avait déjà fait de nombreuses fois lorsque Daniel venait passer quelques jours chez lui après des missions difficiles.

C'était simplement la façon qu'avait Daniel de gérer son stress. Tout ressortait la nuit. Jack comprenait. C'était aussi sa façon de faire. Sur de nombreux mondes, ils avaient partagé leur tente, les deux autres restant à l'écart quand ils en entendaient un hurler, sachant que l'autre serait là.

Jack caressa ses cheveux, faisant retomber sa peur, calmant son anxiété, sans le réveiller. Simplement le son de la voix de Jack et le contact de sa main pouvaient repousser les terreurs qui contrôlaient le sommeil de Daniel.

Jack se détendit quand il sentit le corps de son cadet se décrisper. Il continua tout de même de le tenir dans ses bras sachant que s'il le lâchait, le cauchemar pourrait revenir.

Daniel se réveilla le matin, sa tête reposant sur la poitrine de Jack et les bras de ce dernier enroulés autour de lui. Il cligna des yeux tout en essayant d'imaginer un moyen de se dégager.

- Danny ?

Merde, il avait réveillé Jack.

- Cauchemar, dit celui-ci en guise d'explication, le laissant partir.

- Ah, merci. Heureusement qu'il n'y a aucun Marines ici. Ils se feraient vraiment de fausses idées.

Daniel s'assit et se glissa hors du sac de couchage. Il plongea dans son sac à dos et en sortit des sous-vêtements propres. Jack sembla confus.

- Jack, combien de fois me suis-je retrouvé trempé, couvert de boue, déshabillé ? J'ai des vêtements de rechange là dedans.

- Et bien pas moi, hormis les sales de ces jours derniers. Nous allons devoir aller à la rivière laver quelques affaires.

- Nous ne pouvons pas tant que le SGC n'a pas appelé, Jack.

- D'accord. Espérons qu'ils appellent tôt.

Daniel ralluma le feu et prépara à manger et le café.

- Nous allons devoir rationner le café, Jack. Une coupe chaque matin. Il ne durera pas longtemps mais au moins, on en aura pendant quelques jours. Dans deux jours, il nous faudra trouver notre nourriture. Les rations ne dureront pas plus longtemps.

- Depuis quand es-tu devenu un expert en survie, Daniel ?

- Depuis que je t'ai rencontré Jack. C'est devenu une nécessité, le taquina-t-il.

Tous deux savaient que Daniel avait toujours été compétent en matière de camping. Son travail d'archéologue de terrain l'y avait bien préparé depuis longtemps.

Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner, rangèrent leurs affaires et s'assirent pour attendre l'appel. Il ne fut pas long à venir.

- Bonjour les campeurs, dit la voix de Sam à la radio, singeant la phrase favorite de Jack.

- Bonjour Sam, répondit Daniel.

- Comment va le Colonel ? demande-t-elle.

- Je vais bien, Major. Merci de demander, répondit Jack en prenant la radio des mains de Daniel.

- Heureuse de l'entendre, Monsieur. Daniel était un peu inquiet à votre sujet hier.

- Seulement parce que je ne me réjouissais pas d'être coincé ici sans personne à qui parler, dit le concerné.

- C'est exact, mais si je connais bien Danny, il aurait préféré que vous soyez à ma place, Carter.

- Bien sûr que j'aurai préféré.

Daniel lui prit la radio des mains.

- Nous aurions pu avoir des conversations intelligentes et j'aurai un plus joli visage à regarder pendant le petit déjeuner.

Il fit rougir Sam et il le savait, même sans la voir. Cette pensée le fit sourire mais il voulait sa revanche sur Jack.

- Jack souhaite que quelqu'un d'autre, qui n'est pas à des millions d'années d'où vous êtes Sam, soit ici à ma place. Et je ne parle pas de Teal'c.

La voix de Daniel s'était faite moqueuse et Jack virait au rouge cramoisi. L'évidence frappa Sam.

- Vous voulez parler de... ?

Elle savait que Janet désirait qu'ils soient ensemble et ce depuis des années. Et elle avait passé pas mal de temps à essayer de la pousser à le lui dire.

- Ah, ah, ah ! L'interrompit Jack, qui était maintenant assis sur Daniel, lui disputant la possession de la radio. Major, je ne crois pas que nous devrions en parler, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que non, Monsieur. Je transmets tout de même vos salutations ?

- Faites ça, Major.

- Quel est votre plan, Colonel ?

- Nous retournons aux collines avec les grottes et la rivière. Nous allons avoir besoin de nourriture et d'abri plutôt rapidement. Rappelez nous dans quatorze jours, à la même heure, Carter. Nous reviendrons près de la porte à ce moment là. Nous voulons venir régulièrement voir où en est le flot de lave. Dans l'intervalle, je voudrais que vous fassiez un petit travail pour moi.

- Oui, Monsieur ? Sa voix était emplie d'anticipation.

- En fait, deux travaux. Le premier est de trouver un géologue et de découvrir tout ce que vous pouvez au sujet des coulées de lave. Combien de temps elles durent ? Combien de temps elles restent trop chaude pour être traversées ? Ce genre de chose. Daniel pense qu'il s'agit d'un phénomène récurrent à cause des lignes qu'il a trouvé dans le sol. Tiens Daniel, parlez-lui.

Il se releva de sur l'archéologue dont le visage avait pris une jolie teinte bleutée.

- Merci Jack, toussota ce dernier. Resalut. J'ai observé les lignes de roches dans le sol, Sam. Il y apparait des lignes de ruptures dans le lit rocheux d'à peu près la moitié de la largeur du flot. J'ai n'ai pas eu la chance de les étudier beaucoup et je ne suis pas vulcanologue mais je crois que ce genre de chose arrive de temps en temps car le sol est définitivement volcanique. Si le sol s'ouvre en deux et se remplit de lave qui se refroidit et se transforme en roche, peut être que le continent est en train de grandir ? Cela a-t-il un sens quelconque ?

- Bien sûr Daniel. Je crois que je vois de quoi vous parler. Un cycle perpétuel de rupture, d'écartement, de remplissage puis de solidification. Ca semble plausible. Je vous dirais tout ce que nous aurons trouvé la prochaine fois que nous nous parlerons. Quel était l'autre chose que voulait le Colonel ?

Daniel lui rendit la radio.

- Juste une faveur personnelle, Carter. Pourriez-vous annuler mon abonnement aux journaux jusqu'à plus amples informations ? Oh, et Daniel demande si vous ou Teal'c pourriez faire un saut chez lui pour vous occuper de son poisson, s'il vous plait ?

- Evidemment que oui. On se rappelle dans quatorze jours à la même heure. Bonne chance les gars et essayez de ne pas vous faire de mal.

La voix de Jack était un peu agacée.

- Nous ne ferions pas ça – pas trop. Merci Carter. On se recontacte dans quatorze jours.

- Salut Daniel, dit-elle, sa voix légèrement déprimée.

- Salut Sam, répondit-il, pas dans un meilleur état qu'elle.

_A suivre..._

* * *

Souvenez-vous : les reviews sont la nourriture des auteurs. Mettez m'en des tonnes, je suis affamé ! 


	2. Début des vacances forcées sur P5H254

**Auteur : Dangermouse**

**Traducteur : **Sevy Snape

**Correctrice : **Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

**Résumé : **Quand la nature se réveille...

**Warning : **Rated M. Slash Jack/Daniel.

**NdT : **Bonjour tout le monde (écrit le traducteur avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres) et oui vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien un nouveau chapitre. Je suis vraiment heureux que cette histoire vous plaise et je tiens encore à vous remercier pour vos reviews. Elles font vraiment chaud au cœur.  
Je vous rappelle juste que je n'en suis pas l'auteur mais le modeste traducteur et que Agatha fait gentiment la Bêta.  
Vous pouvez la trouver ici même dans sa langue d'origine (heu la fic hein pas Agatha !) « myweb dot tiscali dot co dot uk/dmouse/rumours.htm ». Vous pourrez ainsi constater que c'est un OS de … environs 110 pages word. J'ai jugé préférable de faire des chapitres.  
Les titres de chapitres sont à Agatha et le découpage sadique bien à moi.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Début des vacances forcées sur P5H-254**_

La porte se referma. Les deux homes prirent leur sac. Ils en avaient retiré tout ce qui leur était inutile, principalement les affaires personnelles de Sam, les plaçant dans l'un des sacs qu'ils laisseraient là. Ils ramassèrent ensuite les tentes et les sacs de couchage et se les répartirent équitablement.

Daniel insista pour qu'ils prennent leur temps. Il ne voulait pas vivre un remake de l'accident de la veille. Jack se surprit à faire très attention à Daniel, ce dernier faisant exactement la même chose. Aucun d'eux ne voulait qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'autre. Aucun d'eux ne voulait se retrouver seul.

C'était l'après-midi quand ils arrivèrent près de la rivière. Jack insista pour vérifier s'il y avait des poissons. Il faudrait qu'ils conservent leur ration pour au cas où.

Il n'y avait pas de gros animaux sur cette planète mais pleins de petits, laissant Jack espérer qu'il y aurait des créatures ressemblant à des poissons dans cette rivière. Daniel remplit leur gourde d'eau – heureusement, Sam avait testé sa pureté quand ils étaient arrivés la première fois et elle était d'une qualité excellente.

Après avoir fait ça, il se dirigea vers la forêt espérant trouver des fruits comestibles. Il trouva de grosses noisettes et baies, en prit quelques unes et les rapporta à la rivière. Ils allaient devoir les tester pour être sûr de pouvoir les manger sans risque.

Quand il revint, il trouva Jack en boxer au milieu de la rivière, son pantalon jeté sur la rive. Il ne bougeait pas et Daniel ne pouvait détacher son regard de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, attiré par la vue comme une aiguille par un aimant.

Jack était penché en avant, faisant de l'ombre sur l'eau de manière à mieux voir dedans. A la vitesse de l'éclair, il plongea sa main dans la rivière et en sortit un gros poisson qui ressemblait indubitablement à une truite.

Daniel applaudit et dit :

- Bien joué, Jack, je suis impressionné. Je viendrais peut-être pêcher avec toi quand nous rentrerons à la maison, ça doit valoir le coup de te voir faire ça là-bas.

Jack sourit et ressortit de l'eau. Il tua et vida le poisson tandis que Daniel allumait un feu. Pendant que le poisson cuisait, ils testèrent quelques uns des fruits de la forêt et les trouvèrent plutôt bons. Au moins, ils ne semblaient pas nocifs.

Ils prirent un petit bout de chaque, le frottèrent sur leur lèvre inférieure et attendirent de voir s'ils faisaient une réaction quelconque. Dans le cas contraire, ils en mangeaient un petit morceau et attendaient encore un peu.

Le poisson se révéla délicieux. Ils s'allongèrent, prirent un bain de soleil et attendirent de voir si l'un ou l'autre allait être malade.

Après quelques heures, ils étaient convaincus que les fruits étaient sans danger et ils essayèrent les noisettes. Ils gardèrent les baies au cas où ils auraient besoin d'un changement de régime alimentaire.

Jack attrapa un autre poisson pour leur repas du soir et Daniel ramassa quelques fruits de plus. Au moins, leurs repas seraient un peu variés. Avant le coucher du soleil, ils se rendirent sur la colline la plus proche et choisirent une grotte où s'installer. Le sol était sablonneux. Jack planta les tentes, les doublant comme Daniel avait fait la nuit précédente, mais les tournant de manière à ce que l'entrée ne soit pas en face de la bouche de la grotte ce qui leur éviterait d'être trop en courant d'air.

Daniel ramassa du bois pour le feu juste au cas où il existerait de grands prédateurs qu'ils n'avaient pas encore rencontrés. Ils avaient décidé que faire des tours de garde la nuit ne serait pas une bonne idée car ils seraient en permanence fatigués. Avant de se coucher, ils s'assirent près du feu et discutèrent, prenant la mesure de leur situation.

- Je pense que nous sommes là pour quelques mois, Jack. Tout dépendra de la lave. Impossible de savoir pendant combien de temps encore, elle continuera de couler. Nous vérifierons avec les infos que Sam pourra nous donner mais je pense qu'une fois le flot arrêté, il ne sera raisonnablement sûr de traverser que quelques jours plus tard, et surtout tant que nous ferons attention à où nous mettrons les pieds.

- Vois le comme une période de camping rallongée, Daniel. A mon avis, nous avons deux options. Numéro un : nous pouvons passé des siècles à nous inquiéter à propos de notre retour et faire une dépression dans l'intervalle. Numéro deux : nous prenons ça comme une aventure, des vacances si tu préfères. Réfléchis. Pas de Goa'uld, pas de Tok'ra, pas de NID à nos trousses. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais l'option numéro deux me plait bien.

- Elle me parait bien aussi, Jack. Comment as-tu fait face quand nous t'avons laissé derrière l'autre fois ? Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlé, ces cents jours passés loin d'eux, sans savoir quand ni même si il pourrait revoir un jour ses amis.

- Option numéro un, Daniel. J'étais complètement déprimé. Je voulais tellement rentrer à la maison. Laira finit par me persuader que vivre parmi eux n'était pas si mal. Je commençais à peine à m'habituer quand vous êtes revenus.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air très heureux de nous voir, Jack. Sam était vraiment en colère après toi, tu sais. Elle avait travaillé jour et nuit pour construire cet accélérateur de particules. Je devais la traîner hors de son labo pour la faire manger. Une nuit, je l'ai attrapé, jeté sur mon épaule et ramené chez elle. Elle était tellement obsédée par trouver un moyen de te ramener. Nous l'étions tous, mais Teal'c et moi ne pouvions rien faire pour aider. Nous nous sentions inutiles. Je me sentais inutile. Le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu était coincé à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Je ne savais pas si tu étais vivant ou mort, Jack. Je ne savais pas et je n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir. Alors, j'ai passé mon temps à encourager Sam, à la nourrir, à la faire dormir. Certaines nuits, je la ramenais chez elle et je passais la nuit à la surveiller, juste pour être sûr qu'elle ne retourne pas trop tôt au labo. Elle se tuait à la tache.

Daniel laissa échapper un énorme soupir. Il n'avait jamais pensé dire ça à Jack. Il n'avait jamais envisagé dire quoi que ce soit de lui-même à quiconque. Mais c'était arrivé. Une larme apparut au coin de l'œil mais il était trop fatigué pour la chasser d'un battement de cil.

Au lieu de ça, il entoura ses genoux de ses bras et appuya son menton dessus, incapable d'imaginer que quelqu'un puisse vouloir le prendre dans ses bras.

Jack vit la larme couler sur son visage et comprit ce que le corps de Daniel lui disait. Il disait à la fois "J'aimerais que quelqu'un m'aime" et "Laissez-moi". Il compatit à la détresse de son ami, à son sentiment d'abandon, se sentant coupable de ses actes. Il s'approcha et mit ses bras autour des épaules de Daniel, le rapprochant de lui.

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, Danny. Prendre soin de Sam était aussi important que le travail qu'elle faisait. Je suis désolé d'avoir été un tel abruti quand vous êtes arrivés. J'ai abandonné l'espoir de vous revoir un jour. Je ne savais même pas si vous aviez pu traverser. Je ne pouvais que prier pour que ce soit le cas. Je n'ai jamais dit ça à personne, alors garde le pour toi, mais Laira m'avait demandé de lui donner quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

Daniel releva la tête, ses yeux bleus brillants à la lumière du feu. Jack se plongea dedans et sourit. Son ami n'était pas beaucoup plus jeune que lui, seulement quelques années, mais ses yeux étaient ceux d'un enfant, toujours avides d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau.

- Un bébé.

- Oh ! Et l'as-tu fait ?

- Et bien, disons que j'ai apporté ma contribution. Je ne sais pas si ça a marché ou pas. Considérant ce qu'elle a dit, je pense que c'est le cas.

- Oh, dit de nouveau Daniel, pour une fois à court de mots.

Il réfléchit une minute, fixant les yeux marron de Jack, pour essayer de deviner ce que ce dernier ressentait à propos de cette histoire.

- Comment te sens-tu, Jack ? Elle a dû le mettre au monde il y a un moment maintenant et tu n'as jamais eu de nouvelles.

- J'essais de ne pas y penser. J'aimerais avoir de nouveau un enfant. Charlie me manque tellement mais je veux vraiment avoir un autre enfant.

- Demande à Janet quand nous rentrerons. Un sourire sadique se peignit sur le visage de Daniel. Je sais qu'elle adorerait avoir des enfants.

- Vraiment ? Comment le sais-tu ?

Jack était sur le cul.

- Nous en avons parlé après le départ de Shifu. Je suis passé chez elle un soir. Nous nous sommes assis, avons bu et nous sommes plaints de n'avoir personne dans nos vies avec qui avoir des enfants.

- Il y a de nombreuses rumeurs à votre sujet, tu sais, se moqua Jack.

- Oui, je sais, répondit-il sans sourire. Il n'y a rien entre nous. Rien n'a été dit, Jack, mais je sais qu'elle t'apprécie beaucoup. Je pense qu'elle sait ce que je ressens pour Sam. Jan est mon amie, rien de plus. Une très bonne amie, un membre de la famille, comme une grande sœur. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que je traite Cassie comme ma petite sœur ou ma nièce. Elle me manque aussi, tu sais. Elle arrive toujours à me faire rire. Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi il n'y a jamais eu de rumeurs à propos de Sam et moi. Il y en a des tonnes à propos d'elle et toi. Sam et moi passons tellement de temps ensemble qu'on aurait pu penser qu'au moins quelques unes existeraient.

- Sais pas, Daniel. Je suppose que c'est parce que vous vous ressemblez tant et que vous agissez presque de la même façon. Vous êtes connus comme les jumeaux Einstein. Tout le monde pense que vous êtes tellement comme des frère et sœur qu'ils ne voient pas au delà de votre amitié. Y a-t-il eu quelque chose entre vous ?

- Nan, et ça n'arrivera pas. Ce n'est qu'un rêve de ma part. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que Sam veuille être avoir moi, pas de cette façon. Je pense qu'elle a besoin de moi comme ami. Tu ne dois rien lui dire. En outre, je croyais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous.

- Non, Daniel. Je prends soin d'elle, je l'aime beaucoup, rien de plus. Tu ne sauras jamais si tu ne lui demandes pas, Daniel. Et je ne serais pas aussi catégorique, tu sais. A chaque fois que tu es blessé, elle le vit vraiment très mal.

- Sam ne supporte pas que l'un de nous soit blessé, Jack.

- Sûr, mais c'est toujours elle qui passe la nuit avec toi quand tu es à l'infirmerie. Je l'ai entendu te parler dans ces cas là, quand elle pense que personne ne peut l'entendre. Elle t'aime, Daniel, évidemment comme un ami, mais je crois qu'il y plus que ça. Elle a aussi peur de te perdre que tu as peur de la perdre. Dis lui quand on rentrera, Daniel. Dis lui ce que tu ressens pour elle. Elle ne sera pas en colère après toi. Elle accorde bien trop d'importance à votre amitié.

- J'espère que tu as raison, Jack. J'y penserais.

- Allez, allons dormir. Nous irons faire un tour dans les environs demain, vois si nous pouvons trouver un endroit d'où surveiller la lave.

- Bonne idée, dit Daniel, baillant dès que Jack avait parlé de dormir.

Il réalisa qu'il était épuisé et avait besoin de dormir. Ils retirèrent leurs bottes, les laissant près du feu et se dirigèrent vers la tente.

- Il a fait froid la nuit dernière, Jack. Le meilleur moyen de créer de la chaleur est de porter le moins de vêtements possible pour dormir comme ça notre chaleur corporelle est piégé dans les sacs de couchage.

- Je sais, Daniel, mais je ne suis pas sûr de me sentir à l'aise de dormir tout nu à côté d'un homme.

- Jack, je ne parlais pas de ça, simplement de retirer le haut. Garde ton pantalon si tu te sens mieux avec, et garde ton chapeau aussi . Nous aurons l'air idiot mais personne n'est là pour nous voir. En outre, c'est avec moi que tu dors. Tu sais que je suis hétéro, Jack. J'ai beau t'apprécier énormément, je ne t'aime pas à ce point là.

Jack rit et accepta la réalité de la situation. Personne chez eux n'a besoin de savoir comment ils se sont tenus chauds et les rumeurs ne seront pas pire que maintenant.

Il fit glisser son haut. Il entra dans le sac de couchage en tremblant de froid. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard du dos de Daniel pendant que ce dernier se déshabillait. Il était plus musclé que ce que la plupart des gens croyaient. Il était vraiment mignon. Jack ferma les yeux et déglutit, se morigénant mentalement.

Daniel se glissa dans le sac de couchage et, comme la nuit d'avant, les deux hommes se tournèrent le dos. Tout deux tremblaient alors l'archéologue prit les choses en main.

- C'est stupide, Jack. Viens plus près.

Jack recula et fut surpris de sentir le menton de Daniel dans son cou, son dos touchant la poitrine nu de son ami. Au moins, ils commençaient à échanger leur chaleur corporelle et à se réchauffer.

- C'est mieux, marmonna le plus jeune des deux en commençant à s'assoupir, son bras droit rigidement collé à son flanc. 'nuit, Jack.

- Ouais, bonne nuit, Daniel.

Jack resta couché, raide comme un piquet, face à la toile de tente. Son esprit était en émoi. Merde, il était aussi hétéro que n'importe quel homme, que Daniel, alors pourquoi le contact du souffle de Danny dans son cou était si bon ? Il tenta de ne pas y prêter attention et de s'endormir.

Jack se réveilla et découvrit le bras de Daniel fermement enroulé autour de sa poitrine et son visage dans son cou. OK. Il pouvait faire face à ça mais le pire, ce qui l'embarrassait vraiment, était sa propre réaction à ce contact. Il était dur et mal à l'aise et n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il retira gentiment le bras de Daniel et s'extirpa du sac de couchage aussi vite qu'il put sans le réveiller.

Peu de temps après, Daniel se réveilla seul, se demandant où était passé Jack. Il n'était pas dans la grotte. Il sortit, encore à moitié endormi. Il le trouva au beau milieu de la rivière, tremblant.

- Jack ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Il se précipita dans la rivière, l'attrapa à bras le corps et le héla sur la rive. Jack devenait bleu. La rivière n'avait pas encore été réchauffée par les rayons du soleil et était donc glacée.

Daniel lui fit grimper la colline et le força à entrer dans la grotte. Les braises de la veille rougeoyaient encore. Daniel ajouta rapidement du bois et fit repartir le feu. Il mit de l'eau à bouillir pour faire du café et réchauffer son ami de l'intérieur.

Il plongea dans la tente, se saisit d'un sac de couchage et s'enroula dedans avec Jack pour lui transmettre sa chaleur. L'ironie de la situation n'échappa pas à Jack et il laissa échapper un ricanement.

- Jack, vas-tu me dire ce qui t'as pris de faire un truc aussi stupide ? Tu aurais pu te retrouver en hypothermie, le gronda Daniel.

Jack fit son timide.

- Désolé Daniel. J'avais besoin d'une douche et la rivière est la chose qui s'en approche le plus.

Daniel secoua la tête et, soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit lors que Jack dansait d'une fesse sur l'autre l'air mal à l'aise.

- Jack ? Avais-tu besoin d'une bonne douche froide ? Des soucis dans ton caleçon ? Le taquina-t-il. Il lui fournit sans le savoir une porte de sortie. Rêvais-tu de Janet ?

- Ouais. Désolé Daniel mais, comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'es pas mon genre.

- Pas de soucis, Jack. C'est pareil pour moi. Allez, ne sois pas bête. Nous allons avoir des tas de matins où nous allons nous réveiller en espérant être allongé à côté de quelqu'un d'autre.

Il sortit du sac de couchage, prépara le café et en tendit une coupe au Colonel qui ne tremblait plus mais qui avait toujours froid.

- Merci Daniel. Il semblerait que tu prennes tout le temps soin de moi durant ce voyage.

- Je rembourse ma dette Jack, pour toutes les fois où tu m'as tiré du pétrin. Réchauffé ?

Jack acquiesça. Il commençait à se réchauffer mais sa peau était toujours froide au toucher. Daniel posa sa tasse de café et retira la sienne à Jack. Il se glissa de nouveau dans le sac et prit Jack dans ses bras.

- Tu as encore besoin de te réchauffer.

Jack acquiesça de nouveau. Ses tremblements étaient revenus. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Daniel sur ses hanches.

- Jack, ton pantalon et ton caleçon sont trempés. Tu dois les retirer. Et je parie que tes doigts sont trop engourdis pour le faire. Grandis, Jack. J'essais juste de t'aider. Réfléchis, si tu étais à l'infirmerie, tu ne te plaindrais pas si une des infirmières le faisait.

- Ouais mais elles sont bien plus mignonnes que toi.

- Là, tu me blesses, Jack. L'infirmière "Freddie" Wilson est plus mignonne que moi ?

- Ok, tu as raison, ricana Jack.

On ne pouvait décrire Wilson que comme laide et uniquement par quelqu'un qui voudrait vraiment être poli. Et si Jack était honnête avec lui-même, même s'il trouvait Daniel bien plus mignon que la plupart des infirmières, il se souvenait de cette nouvelle recrue, avec la petite poitrine et le gros… il interrompit brutalement son cheminement de pensées.

La diversion fonctionna. Son pantalon et son boxer avaient été retirés avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Daniel enleva également ses affaires mouillées. Heureusement, la température extérieure se réchauffait rapidement et, après avoir fini son précieux café, il emporta le linge jusqu'à la rivière, le lava et le suspendit à l'arbre le plus proche. Puis il retourna voir comment allait son ami et trouva un jeu de vêtements de rechange prêt pour lui.

- Daniel, tu es en train de devenir une vraie petite fée du logis, tu sais.

Daniel se contenta de secouer la tête à cette remarque, rassembla les affaires sales et les emporta à la rivière. Alors qu'il était en train de suspendre le dernier à sécher, il remarqua Jack non loin, le regardant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jack ?

- Je garde juste un œil sur toi, Daniel. Tu as raison. Aucun de nous ne peut se permettre d'être blessé. Je vais bientôt aller pêcher et voir si je peux attraper des poissons depuis la rive, sans me mouiller.

- Bonne idée, Jack. Je ne veux pas avoir besoin de tout le temps te secourir. Ca va mieux maintenant ?

- Très bien, répondit Jack. Irons-nous en haut de la colline aujourd'hui pour trouver un bon point de vue ?

- D'accord. Je rassemble quelques fruits. Nous pourrons les emporter pour le repas de midi. Hé, ça me fait penser que nous n'avons pas encore mangé. Ne bouge pas.

Il partit en courant et grimpa dans les arbres. Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec quelques fruits qui avaient un goût de banane. Il en lança un à Jack qui semblait quelque peu ennuyé.

- Jack ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Bordel Daniel, comme suis-je censé veiller sur toi si tu disparais comme ça ? La prochaine fois nous y allons ensemble, ok ?

- Oui, mon Colonel !

Il se mit au garde-à-vous et lui fit un salut dans les règles.

- Quand as-tu appris à faire ça? Jack était étonné par l'aspect martial de Daniel, même sans le t-shirt et la veste d'uniforme.

- Jack, j'ai passé ces cinq dernières années parmi des militaires. Où crois-tu que j'ai appris ça ?

Ils mangèrent les fruits et retournèrent en chercher d'autres. Un petit animal ressemblant à un écureuil passa devant eux, s'arrêtant pour regarder ces deux étranges créatures qui le fixaient.

- Regarde, Jack, dit Daniel, la voix pleine de surprise et d'émerveillement.

Jack laissa échapper un petit rire. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais l'une des choses qu'il aimait le plus en Daniel était le plaisir immense que son ami pouvait trouver dans les choses les plus simples, les découvertes les plus insignifiantes.

Il tendit la main et ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune homme. C'était quelque chose que Daniel détestait qu'on lui fasse mais qu'il appréciait quand c'était Jack qui le faisait. Cela renforçait leur amitié, une amitié que beaucoup de gens qui les connaissaient étaient étonnés de voir, encore moins aussi forte que cela.

Ils étaient tellement différents. Jack était fort, militaire de carrière, ancien des forces spéciales, une nuée de morts derrière lui et bien connu pour son aversion des scientifiques. Daniel était un pacifiste, n'utilisant la force que comme dernier recours. Il détestait les militaires et tout ce qui s'y rattachait et il avait un réel problème avec les militaires qui n'avaient pas de temps pour les scientifiques.

Malgré cela, ils étaient inséparables. Leurs vies étaient inextricablement liées. Leur amour pour l'autre était évident même pour ceux qui les rencontraient pour la première fois. Ils avaient combattu et étaient morts côte à côte.

Jack passait des heures à écouter les théories de Daniel alors qu'avec tout autre scientifique, il se serait levé et serait parti dès le début de la démonstration. Même Sam ne recevait pas autant d'attention. Et, malgré la tendance de Daniel à ne pas obéir aux ordres, si Jack lui demandait de faire quelque chose, il le faisait sans poser de questions.

Donc, d'après les conjectures des Marines, il devait y avoir autre chose entre eux. Jack était un mâle dominant. Daniel était jeune et mignon. Pas de questions à se poser. C'était forcément sexuel. Ils n'avaient pas compris que Daniel avait juste eu la capacité de voir la vraie personnalité de Jack. Son côté doux, attentionné. Ils s'étaient aussi fourvoyés pour Jack qui avait su trouver en Daniel, en plus de ce que les autres avaient pu voir, sa bravoure, sa générosité et sa totale loyauté envers ses amis.

Ils rassemblèrent assez de nourriture pour la journée et retournèrent à la grotte. Ils s'habillèrent de façon appropriée et commencèrent à grimper la colline.

Jack avait pris une corde, juste au cas où, et ses jumelles, espérant que la colline serait assez haute pour leur permettre de voir le fleuve de lave à quelques kilomètres de là.

Cela leur prit deux heures pour arriver au sommet. Il n'y avait pas de chemin et ils devaient trouver leur voie à chaque pas. Daniel sortit la nourriture et la partagea avec Jack, qui la prit sans réfléchir tout en regardant du côté de la porte avec les jumelles.

Il pouvait voir le flot et le suivit sur plusieurs kilomètres en amont puis en aval. Il tendit les jumelles à Daniel qui regarda à son tour. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

L'endroit le moins large sur des kilomètres se trouvait près de la porte. Ils ne pouvaient voir jusqu'où il allait. Pour autant qu'ils sachent, il pouvait faire le tour de la planète. Il s'étendait certainement d'un côté de l'horizon à l'autre.

Ils s'assirent et finirent leur déjeuner. Jack voyait le désappointement dans le regard de Daniel et son cœur se fendit. Le flot de lave était aussi brillant et rouge que les jours précédents, bien trop chaud pour s'en approcher et encore moins le traverser.

Soudain, l'endroit où ils se trouvaient frappa Daniel. Il avait une vraie phobie des hauteurs, bien qu'il n'ait jamais expliqué pourquoi à quiconque. Il s'avait qu'il était en sécurité mais les phobies sont rarement logiques. Il commença à trembler et devint totalement blanc. Jack fut à ses côtés en une seconde.

- Danny ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je suis désolé, Jack. Je ne suis pas le militaire avec qui tu aurais dû être coincé. Dieu, tu dois pensé que je suis vraiment pathétique.

Jack comprit ce qui n'allait pas. Daniel allait bien tant qu'il n'avait pas réalisé à quelle hauteur il se trouvait.

- Ooookkkk.

Le mot fut long à sortir à dessein. Il savait qu'il allait devoir le distraire pour le faire redescendre.

- Tu as tort Danny, dit-il en le relevant. Je ne pense pas que tu sois pathétique et je suis très content que ce soit toi qui sois coincé avec moi. Un de ces "Oui Monsieur, Non Monsieur, trois sacs pleins Monsieur" m'aurait rendu dingue. Et je suis certain qu'aucun de ces morveux n'aurait sauté dans la rivière pour moi ce matin. Ils auraient pensé que je faisais l'idiot à dessein. Oh non, Docteur Jackson, je préfère de loin votre compagnie. Je n'aurai guère eut de conversations avec Teal'c et Sam se sentirait tellement bizarre d'être seule avec moi que nous parlerions à peine. Peux-tu l'imaginer en train de me déshabiller ce matin ?

Daniel ricana à cette dernière phrase et commença à se détendre un peu mais il était toujours accroché à Jack pendant qu'il traçait leur chemin dans les bois.

- Vraiment Jack ? Tu es vraiment content que ce soit moi ? J'aurai cru que tu aurais préféré quelqu'un qui faisait ce qu'on lui disait et qui n'avait pas peur de choses stupides.

- Par l'enfer, Daniel, il n'y a pas à avoir honte. Ecoute, beaucoup de gens ont peur de quelque chose. Moi, ce sont les serpents.

Daniel renifla avec dédain.

- Jack, personne au SGC n'aime les serpents.

- D'accord, rigola Jack, mauvais exemple. Je voulais parler de serpents terriens, des variétés communes qu'on trouve dans nos jardins. Je ne les supporte pas. Une simple photo me file la frousse.

- Tu es sérieux ? demanda un Daniel incrédule.

- Evidemment, répondit Jack, pourquoi ?

- Tu sembles n'avoir jamais peur de rien. Tu es toujours si relax, Jack. Tu sais toujours quoi faire et comment. C'est grâce à ça que j'arrive à continuer quand nous sommes au plus mal, car je sais que tu seras là pour moi. Tu es ma force, Jack.

Sa dernière phrase fut à peine un murmure. Jack s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna pour faire face à Daniel.

- Tu le penses vraiment ? demanda-t-il, absolument étonné par la révélation.

Daniel acquiesça, incapable de parler. Jack secoua la tête d'émerveillement.

- Daniel, sais-tu comment je fais pour rester si détendu ?

Daniel secoua la tête négativement.

- Toi. Je te regarde et je vois quelqu'un sans entraînement, sans désir de se battre. Je trouve mon réconfort dans le fait qu tu fais face à toutes les merdes que la vie met en travers de ta route. Je t'ai vu affronter la mort avec calme, la perte avec dignité, te battre comme un démon quand tes amis sont menacés et je t'ai vu rire au nez de ton tortionnaire – je dois ajouter que ce n'est pas toujours une bonne idée. Daniel, poursuivit-il, tu es ma force.

Les yeux de Daniel s'exorbitèrent de surprise. Il était la force de Jack ? Impossible ! Il essayait juste de le distraire. Mauvaise méthode. Jack le prenait tout bonnement pour un abruti. Il n'était pas fort.

- Jack ? dit-il doucement.

- Oui, Daniel. C'est vrai. Mais ne le dis à personne. Les rumeurs ne feraient qu'empirer. Allez viens. Nous devons redescendre avant la tombée de la nuit.

* * *

Petite référence à la chanson de Joe Cocker "You can leave your hat on", tiré de la BO de "9 semaines 1/2".

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre. A vous de jouer. 


	3. Un peu de Jack, Daniel ?

**Auteur : Dangermouse**

**Traducteur : **Sevy Snape

**Correctrice : **Agatha Brume

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. En revanche, la traduction est à moi.

**Résumé : **Quand la nature continue de s'éveiller...

**Warning : **Rated M. Slash Jack/Daniel.

**NdT : **Hello à tous ! Voilà la suite. Et je crois pouvoir dire sans trop me tromper que c'est CETTE suite que beaucoup attende .

Bon juste un petit mot sur le titre de ce chapitre. Agatha la Tagada est vraiment désolée de son jeu de mot que l'on pourrait croire un peu tout pourri mais il fait suite à une de nos nombreuses conv' téléphoniques et alors que je lui expliquais un peu ce qu'allait contenir ce nouveau chapitre. Il lui est, parait-il, venu d'un seul coup à l'esprit et elle a au moins rigoler comme une baleine pendant 10 minutes. Vous imaginez-vous une Tagada qui rit ? Elle a ensuite eu la sagesse et l'égard d'être gênée d'avoir des pensées aussi bêtes parfois. NANNNNN je déconne. J'ai adoré son titre et j'ai trouvé qu'il convenait parfaitement à cette partie.

Allez bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas que ce qui fait avancer un auteur même si là il ne fait que traduire ... Le ti truc violet du bout de la page ;-)

Merci pour votre fidélité.

* * *

_**Un peu de Jack, Daniel ?**_

Les semaines s'écoulèrent. Ils passèrent la majeure partie de leur temps à discuter, apprenant à se connaître mieux que jamais. Parfois, Daniel était aussi causant qu'une tombe. Il préférait encore parler de n'importe qui tant que ce n'était pas de lui. Jack devait insister pour obtenir des réponses.

Lui-même n'était pas mieux cependant mais Daniel avait le truc pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Bien vite, ils n'eurent plus que quelques secrets l'un pour l'autre. Et tous deux surent que c'étaient des secrets qu'ils ne partageraient jamais avec quiconque.

Tous les deux ou trois jours, Daniel attendait, seul, au camp de base, pendant que Jack grimpait la colline et regardait où en était la lave. Il détestait ça, être séparé de cet homme qui comptait tant pour lui !

Il n'arrivait pas à faire le point sur ses sentiments envers lui. Evidemment, il l'aimait profondément. Il n'en faisait pas un secret. Et il n'y avait aucun doute possible, Jack et lui étaient bien, fondamentalement hétéro. Il aimait Sam, Jack aimait Janet. Alors pourquoi détestait-il tant lorsqu'il se réveillait le matin et que Jack n'était pas là pour le saluer quand il ouvrait les yeux ? Pourquoi trouvait-il tant de réconfort dans un simple regard, un mot et, plus que tout, un contact de son ami ?

Ses idées s'embrouillaient et il n'aimait pas ça.

Ils avaient reparlé à Sam et pendant qu'elle confirmait leur théorie quand à leur attente, il était devenu silencieux. Jack essaya bien de le pousser à lui parler mais il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas. Il avait tellement peur de laisser échapper qu'il l'aimait depuis si longtemps et qu'elle puisse le haïr pour ça.

Un jour, Daniel commença à s'inquiéter parce que Jack ne revenait pas. Oh bien sûr il n'avait qu'une petite heure de retard pas de quoi vraiment paniquer mais lui, Daniel, ne pu se contrôler. Il aurait dû aller avec lui. Et s'il avait eu un accident, ou pire, s'il était mort. Bien sûr tout était de sa faute et de cette stupide peur des hauteurs qui l'avait empêcher d'être avec son ami au moment où il en avait eu le plus besoin de lui.

Il commençait à faire nuit. Le soleil se couchait. Daniel attrapa une lampe et partit en direction de la colline. Il avait fait à peine 100 mètres quand il aperçut Jack descendre à sa rencontre. Daniel était furieux. Il lui tourna le dos et repartit vers la grotte.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Daniel ? demanda Jack prudemment.

Daniel ne répondit pas malgré la colère qui couvait en lui.

- Daniel ?

Jack s'approcha de son ami et tendit la main vers son épaule. Daniel la repoussa.

- Bordel, Daniel, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Jack le saisit et le plaqua contre la paroi de la grotte, sachant qu'il devrait le faire sorti de ses gonds pour obtenir une réponse.

- Nom de dieu, où étais-tu passé Jack ? Il commence à faire vraiment noir dehors. Tu aurais pu avoir un accident. Tu aurais pu te tuer. Ca aurait été ma faute. J'aurai dû être avec toi. J'étais malade d'inquiétude. Pourquoi étais-tu en retard ?

Daniel lui hurlait dessus, sa peur de le perdre se déversant comme un fleuve en cru. Jack comprit son sentiment mais fut un peu dur avec lui.

- Depuis quand es-tu devenu mon ange gardien, Daniel ? Et si moi je veux regarder les étoiles, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le faire ? Bordel, Daniel, je suis un homme adulte. C'était mon choix de rester dehors. Qui t'a donné la responsabilité de l'Univers ? Vous avez une bien haute opinion de vous, Docteur Jackson, si vous pensez que tout ce qui m'arrive est de votre faute. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu pourrais empêcher quelque chose de m'arriver de toute façon ? Et puis qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que de toutes les façons tu pourrais empêcher qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ?

Le cœur de Jack se fendit alors qu'il prononçait cette dernière phrase, sachant que c'était la pire chose à dire.

Avant que Jack ne puisse rajouter quoi que se soit, Daniel échappa à son emprise et, l'air blessé, il se dirigea vers la tente.

Jack avait raison, pensa-t-il, qui était-il pour croire qu'il pouvait protéger son ami ? Il avait été incapable de le faire pour Shau're. Il avait été incapable de sauver ses parents (Son esprit lui jouait des tours de temps en temps. Il oubliait à quel point il était jeune à cette époque.) Il était impossible qu'il soit apte à protéger Jack ou Sam ou même Teal'c. Il était bon à rien, impuissant à surmonter la peur que pouvait lui inspirer l'escalade d'une ridicule petite colline.

Tous les vieux démons de son passé vinrent le hanter pendant qu'il se préparait pour se coucher. Il se mit en caleçon, leur vêtement préféré pour dormir à cause du froid ambiant et de la nécessité de générer de la chaleur corporelle, et se mit au lit. Il resta étendu là, tremblant car Jack lui n'y était pas, trop confus et énervé pour remettre des vêtements.

Il entendit les cris de ses parents et de sa femme mourants et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

Jack l'entendit réprimer un sanglot. Merde, il avait vraiment mis les pieds dans le plat cette fois-ci.

Répare les Dégâts, O'Neill, se dit-il, il est tant d'y aller et de limiter la casse.

Il alla prendre un bol d'air frais à l'extérieur de la grotte et rentra. Une fois dans la tente, il se prépara à se coucher pour dormir. Il se glissa dans le sac et prit Daniel dans ses bras, le forçant à y rester alors que le jeune homme luttait et tentait d'échapper à son emprise.

- Chut, Danny, je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû dire ça. J'avais tort. Tu m'as sorti de plus d'ennuis que je ne saurais le dire. Tu m'as tellement protégé. Je suis vraiment désolé, Daniel. Pardonne-moi.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, renifla Daniel, tu avais raison. Il avait raison. Tout est de ma faute.

- Qui avait raison Daniel ? Qu'est-ce qui était de ta faute ? Jack avait pris un ton paternaliste.

Il savait qu'il devait aider Daniel a enterré ses fantômes. Daniel ne voulait pas parler mais Jack insista. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça.

- S'il te plait Daniel ? Fais-moi confiance, le supplia-t-il.

Il fut récompensé de son insistance.

- Mon premier père adoptif. Il disait que c'était de ma faute s'ils sont morts. Il avait raison. J'aurai dû l'évite mais je n'ai pas pu. Je ne faisais pas attention. Je pensais à autre chose et je n'ai pas vu l'amarre se rompre. Tout est de ma faute, murmura-t-il. J'ai tué mes parents.

- Daniel, écoute-moi. La voix de Jack était calme mais, à l'intérieure, il était en ébullition. Tu ne pouvais pas plus empêcher tes parents de mourir que tu ne peux empêcher la terre de tourner autour du soleil. Tu dois me croire. Je suis sûr que le Gardien du Jeu te l'a montré.

- Je n'ai pas joué à son jeu, Jack. J'ai arrêté après trois ou quatre parties. J'aurai pu essayer encore.

- Est-ce que ça les aurait ramenés ?

Daniel ne répondit pas mais Jack sentit sa tête trembler contre sa poitrine.

- Daniel, dis m'en plus sur ton père adoptif. Que t'a-t-il fait ?

- Il me détestait, dit-il d'une petite voix. Daniel avait peur de seulement se souvenir de l'homme imposant qui avait pris plaisir à torturer le petit garçon qu'il avait été. Il me battait.

Daniel arrêta de parler de peur de ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Daniel, parle-moi. Personne d'autre ne saura, l'encouragea Jack en le serrant plus fort contre lui afin d'augmenter son sentiment de sécurité.

Daniel tremblait dans ses bras, pas de froid mais de la peur que lui inspirait encore ses souvenirs.

- Chaque jour, il rentrait du travail et cherchait une raison de me taper dessus. Il voulait me rappeler à quel point j'étais inutile. J'étais si pathétique. Parfois j'avais si peur que j'en oubliais comment on parlait anglais. Il détestait vraiment ça quand je lui répondais en arabe et il utilisait ça comme une excuse. Il essayait d'extraire les autres langues de moi à coup de poings mais je ne voulais pas les oublier.

Jack se sentit mal. Il voulait retrouver ce bâtard et le tabasser, voir s'il allait apprécier. Daniel poursuivit :

- Il m'a dit que mes parents étaient morts à cause de moi, que c'était de ma faute. Si j'avais été bon à quelque chose, ils auraient voulu vivre. J'étais un enfant tellement sans intérêt qu'ils ne voulaient plus vivre, qu'ils étaient heureux d'être loin de moi.

- Tu n'as pas cru ces conneries quand même ?

Jack était livide. Il voulait tuer cette merde de ses propres mains.

- J'avais huit ans, Jack.

Jack comprit. Peu importe l'intelligence du gamin, il était vulnérable à ce genre d'attaque.

- A quel point te battait-il ? demanda-t-il gentiment, ayant peur de la réponse.

- Ca s'arrêta quand les services sociaux mon encore trouver à l'hôpital.

- Encore ?

- Je pense que c'était la quatrième fois.

- Oh mon Dieu, Daniel, pauvre enfant. Que lui ont-ils fait ?

- Il a été envoyé en prison pendant un temps mais il est sorti quand j'avais onze ans. Il me retrouva et passa son temps à traîner près de l'école où j'étais. Jack sentit Daniel se tendre au souvenir. Je l'ai dit à mes nouveaux parents adoptifs. Ils étaient gentils. Ils en ont parlé à la police mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Il ne me parla pas ni ne m'approcha. Pour finir, les services sociaux m'ont envoyé vivre dans une autre région avec un autre couple. Ils étaient sympas mais ils ne s'occupaient d'enfants que pour toucher les allocations, je pense. Ils ne s'inquiétaient pas vraiment de se qui pouvait m'arriver. Le deuxième couple me manquait, Mr et Mme Sanchez. J'ai été si heureux avec eux. Ils étaient vraiment adorables.

- Daniel, pourquoi as-tu le vertige ?

Cette question parut être la plus appropriée au vu des circonstances.

- Lui.

Jack n'eut pas besoin de demander qui.

- Nous vivions dans un appartement au 6è étage. Il m'enfermait de temps en temps sur le balcon. Parfois, je devais y dormir. Un jour, il me souleva et menaça de me jeter par-dessus la rambarde.

- Waouh, Daniel, ce genre de traitement donnerait le vertige à n'importe qui. Comment as-tu fait pour continuer ?

- Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre Jack ? J'étais bien trop lâche pour me suicider.

Il regardait Jack maintenant et le Colonel apercevait à peine son visage dans le noir. Il y avait une faible lueur provenant du feu et la lumière était diffusée par la toile de tente faisant apparaître la figure de Daniel orange.

La chose que Jack remarqua fut l'expression de son visage. Il exprimait une totale confusion. Il se demandait comment Jack ne s'était pas encore rendu compte à quel point il était lâche.

Ce dernier le surprise en éclatant de rire.

- Toi ? Un lâche ? Est-ce qu'on parle bien du même super génie ? Allez Daniel, tu es la personne la plus brave que j'ai eu l'honneur de connaître. Il faut plus de couilles pour traverser ce que tu as traversé et garder son humanité que de prendre le chemin le plus facile et en finir. J'ai été entraîné à faire face au danger. Je sais comment gérer ma peur. Tu as du apprendre tout seul. Et tu y fais face aussi calmement que moi. Daniel, tu es encore plus brave que Teal'c, et si je t'entend dire le contraire, je vais personnellement te botter le train à travers toute la galaxie. C'est clair ?

- Oui, Colonel, lui répondit une petite voix provenant de Daniel.

- J'ai dit, EST-CE CLAIR ? La voix de Jack grossit.

- Oui, Colonel, lui répondit Daniel plus fort.

- Bien. Maintenant je veux que tu m'écoutes Daniel. Tu es un adulte maintenant. Si tu entendais un enfant te dire ce que tu m'as dit, que lui répondrais-tu ?

- Je lui dirais que ce n'était pas de sa faute, je suppose.

- Tu supposes ?

- Ok, c'est ce que je lui dirais.

- Bien. Maintenant vas-tu t'écouter ? Je sais que tu ne m'écouteras pas. Daniel, ce soi-disant père adoptif n'était qu'un empaffé de première, rien de plus. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était tourmenté un pauvre gosse qui n'était pas assez grand – physiquement, je veux dire, pas mentalement – pour lui faire face. Il avait peur de toi et de ton intelligence. La raison pour laquelle il te battait quand tu ne parlais pas anglais c'était qu'il était trop stupide pour apprendre quoi que ce soit. J'ai raison, non ?

Les yeux de Daniel étaient légèrement plus brillants maintenant. Il répondit par l'affirmative.

- Bien. Après demain, nous retournons vers la porte pour parler à Sam. Elle va avoir une surprise. Le nouveau, le plus confiant, Daniel va lui parler et arranger un rendez-vous pour quand nous rentrerons.

- Jack, je ne peux pas faire ça ! Daniel était horrifié. Il y aura plein de monde. Ils vont m'entendre. Elle sera embarrassée d'accepter.

- Alors tu lui demandes de vider la pièce car tu veux lui parler de quelque chose de privé. Elle fera tout ce que tu lui demanderas, Danny, crois moi. Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr Jack, la plupart du temps, mais là ? Je ne sais pas.

- Et bien, moi je sais et tu vas devoir me croire sur parole. Maintenant, dors jeune homme.

- Oui, papa.

Jack le chatouilla pour toute réponse. Mais il reçut autant qu'il donna. Ils se battaient dans l'espace réduit des sacs de couchage. Ils rirent bientôt de façon incontrôlable et s'écroulèrent sur le dos, épuisés, se sentant comme des enfants.

- Tu ne jouais pas beaucoup lorsque tu étais enfant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment as-tu deviné ?

- Tu aimes tellement ça. J'en suis heureux. J'aime toujours jouer moi aussi.

Jack se tourna sur le côté pour faire face à Daniel. Il le tira vers lui.

- Il va faire froid cette nuit, murmura-t-il, le faisant tourner de manière à ce que sa poitrine soit en contact avec le dos de son ami.

Jack posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de Daniel et enroula son bras autour de sa poitrine, le serrant fort pour éviter toute réapparition des cauchemars.

Le lendemain matin, le dilemme de Jack était de retour. Il avait l'homme qu'il aimait le plus dans ses bras. Non seulement ça mais il avait une sacré gaule et, durant la nuit, sa main était parti se balader et reposait maintenant sur la verge de Daniel. Ce dernier souffrait également de la malédiction des hommes au petit matin. Daniel gigota lorsque Jack voulut retirer sa main mais celle de Daniel l'agrippa et la maintint en place.

- Nous revoilà au même point il me semble, Jack. Daniel déglutit, incapable de croire à ce qu'il allait dire, et il fait bien trop froid pour aller piquer une tête dans la rivière.

- Tu as raison, Danny, répondit Jack, prenant une décision qui allait changer leur vie à tous deux pour toujours.

Sa bouche caressa gentiment le cou de Daniel. Se faisant, il sentit le jeune homme frissonner légèrement. Il appuya un peu plus et sentit Daniel presser son dos contre lui, le faisant durcir encore.

Il colla ses hanches contre le fessier du jeune homme, coinçant son érection entre ses fesses. Ils avaient encore tous deux leur boxer alors Jack attrapa celui de Daniel et le fit glisser sur ses hanches. Il sentit le sien disparaître à son tour. Son pénis réagit au contact d'une peau nue contre lui.

Il tendit la main et se saisit doucement mais fermement du sexe de son ami, tenant la hampe et caressant le gland du pouce. Les fesses de Daniel se resserrèrent, emprisonnant l'érection de Jack.

Jack l'embrassa de nouveau dans le cou, sérieusement excité à la simple pensée qu'il pouvait faire gémir son ami juste en le touchant. Il releva la tête pour avoir une vue plus globale de la situation mais Daniel tendit le bras, le saisit par le cou et le ramena à sa place. Le Colonel sentit la peau du jeune homme s'humidifier. Il lécha gentiment la peau maintenant salée de son épaule.

- Jack, gémit Daniel, sa tête roulant de droite à gauche au même rythme que la main de Jack.

Ce dernier commença à bouger ses hanches, se synchronisant avec les autres mouvements en cours. Il sentit la pression montée, entendit le souffle de Daniel s'accélérer. Son cœur commença à battre la chamade. Il bougea de plus en plus vite, ses hanches frappant contre celles de Daniel, la pression de sa main sur la verge du jeune homme augmentant en intensité.

- Oh mon dieu, Jack ! Cria Daniel quand il n'y tint plus.

Jack sentit l'explosion contre sa main, le liquide chaud lui indiquant qu'il pouvait venir à son tour. Il couvrit le dos de Daniel et son propre abdomen de sa semence lorsqu'il se laissa enfin aller.

Aucun autre mot ne fut prononcé. Ils restèrent simplement allongés, Jack tenant fermement Daniel contre sa poitrine, Daniel accroché à son bras, ne voulant pas le laisser partir. Quelques larmes coulèrent des yeux des deux hommes. Aucun d'eux n'avait voulu que cela arrive. Ils s'endormirent à nouveau.

Les évènements de ce matin allaient-ils les rapprocher encore ou, au contraire, les éloigner l'un de l'autre ?

Quand Jack se réveilla de nouveau, le soleil était déjà haut et Daniel partit. Paniqué, Jack sortit en trombe du sac, déchirant presque son boxer qui s'était enroulé autour de ses chevilles. Il le remonta et sortit en courant de la grotte.

Il vit Daniel se laver dans la rivière. La température de l'air était agréable et l'eau n'était plus si froide. Une bouffée de colère envers Daniel l'envahit. Il était là, nu comme au jour de sa naissance, se lavant sensuellement.

Jack se sentit le regarder, incapable de détourner les yeux du corps magnifique de son meilleur ami.

Qu'il soit maudit, pensa-t-il, je ne suis pas gay. Je suis 100 hétéro et il essaie de me faire changer de bord. Il le fait exprès.

Le soldat en Jack devint fou et il se rua vers la rive.

- Daniel ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ? demanda-t-il.

- Bonjour, Jack. Je crois que c'est évident. Je prends un bain.

Il se pencha en avant pour prendre de l'eau dans ses mains et, ce faisant, donna un superbe aperçu de son cul à Jack. Ce dernier commençait à le détester pour ce qu'il faisait. Il entra dans l'eau.

- Tu te joins à moi ? demanda Daniel en se retournant pour lui faire face, tu as autant besoin de te laver que moi, je suppose.

Daniel haussa les épaules comme si tout ce qui arrivait était normal. Si seulement Jack savait quelle tempête il y avait sous le crâne du jeune homme, mais il voulait montrer qu'il avait une aussi grande force de caractère que Jack face aux circonstances bizarres.

Jack fulminait, sa colère de la nuit se mélangeant à celle qu'il ressentait contre lui-même après les évènements du matin. Dès qu'il fut à portée de main, il frappa Daniel, fort, l'envoyant dans l'eau.

Quand il vit Daniel coulé, Jack réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Il hurla son nom, plongeant à sa suite pour le secourir. Malheureusement pour Jack, Daniel n'était plus le petit garçon de huit ans forcé de recevoir les coups.

Dès qu'il reprit pied, il frappa en retour, envoyant Jack s'écrouler sur la rive. Ceci eut pour effet de relâcher toutes les tensions des deux hommes et ils se battirent, échangeant des coups violents, aucun des d'eux ne prenant le dessus. Tout en se battant, ils remontèrent sur la berge. Ils se retrouvèrent à se battre dans la boue, glissant et se couvrant de poussières.

Daniel cloua Jack par terre.

- Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Jack ? Hurla-t-il, évitant le coup suivant destiné à son visage. Il se rallongea, le giflant pour essayer de faire sortir sa rage. Pour l'amour de Dieu réponds-moi Jack ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Jack était sur le cul. Comment ce génie pouvait ne pas voir ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

- Je te croyais intelligent, railla-t-il, ce que tu m'as fait aurait donc échappé à ton incroyable cerveau ?

Jack le repoussa dans un effort surpuissant et atterrit sur lui, sa colère toujours aussi vive, mais son amour pour l'homme commença à prendre le contrôle de ses pensées. Il le cloua au sol, coinçant ses bras le long de son corps.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Daniel et y vit un mélange de douleur, de confusion, de colère et d'amour. Jack ne pouvait gérer un tel déferlement d'émotions. Il pleura. Cette une chose qu'il ne faisait que très rarement et surtout jamais en public. Cela le rendit encore plus fou. Ce salaud l'avait réduit aux larmes, pour l'amour de Dieu.

Jack laissa ses émotions le contrôler et, avant qu'il s'en rende compte, il avait pris Daniel dans ses bras. Il captura sa bouche de ses lèvres, appuyant fort, forçant pour faire entrer sa langue. Daniel ne se laissa pas dompter, exigeant un partenariat et non la domination d'un seul.

Leurs langues s'affrontèrent. Jack relâcha sa prise sur le bras de Daniel qui le saisit à son tour, l'approchant encore plus près. Leurs corps, comme leurs bouches, s'emboitèrent. Jack brisa le baiser pour aller parcourir le visage de son ami.

Il sentit Daniel chasser ses larmes d'un baiser et fut bouleverser par l'intimité du moment. Sa passion grandit et il mordit le cou de Daniel, causant à ce dernier une douleur exquise. Il reçut une morsure similaire qui montrait la possession du corps et de l'âme de l'un par l'autre.

Epuisés par leur combat, ils se rallongèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se caressant mutuellement, baisant les blessures qu'ils s'étaient infligés.

- Danny, je suis désolé, murmura Jack, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

- C'est rien, Jack, moi je sais, répondit Daniel sur le même ton. Tu es devenu fou car tu as peur de ce que tu ressens. Ne crois-tu pas que ce soit également mon cas ? Merde Jack, je suis au moins aussi hétéro que toi mais tu ne peux pas nier ce qui est en train d'arriver. Ce que je ressens pour toi est très réel, Jack, que je le veuille ou non.

- Que ressens-tu Danny ?

Jack avait peur de poser la question mais il devait savoir.

- De l'amour, Jack. J'en suis confus mais je sais dans mon cœur que je t'aime.

Il se leva et prit Jack par la main, le ramenant dans l'eau vive. Il lava gentiment le corps de son ami, retirant son short, le savonnant. Il remonta sur la rive et mit leurs affaires à sécher comme lors de leur premier matin au bord de la rivière. Puis il retourna au cours d'eau et laissa Jack le laver à son tour. Il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de répondre. Il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir ce que Jack pensait.

- Danny ?

Les yeux de Jack suppliaient Daniel de lui expliquer ce qui lui, Jack, ressentait.

- Shhhht Jack, on trouvera une solution, je te le promets;

Il tendit le bras et tira Jack à lui; L'eau n'était plus glaciale mais elle restait fraîche. Il le tint serré pendant que l'eau coulait autour d'eux. Puis Daniel l'embrassa pour la première fois.

Jusqu'à maintenant, c'était Jack qui avait initié tous leurs baisers. Cette fois, c'était différent. La bouche de Daniel frôla les lèvres de Jack, légère comme une plume. Il fit courir sa langue dessus, forçant peu à peu l'entrée. La bouche de Jack s'ouvrit et il gémit lorsque la langue de Daniel y pénétra, caressant chaque centimètre de peau.

Jack se sentit perdu lorsque Daniel arrêta. Mais le jeune homme prit sa main et ils se dirigèrent, leurs doigts entremêlés, vers leur grotte. Daniel n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

Il prit un t-shirt propre et l'utilisa comme serviette. Plaçant Jack en face du feu, il l'essuya avec des gestes emprunt de sensualité. Il vit Jack être excité par ce contact et lui-même commençait à ressentir un désir incontrôlable de posséder son ami.

Il s'agenouilla pour sécher les jambes de Jack, frottant doucement le vêtement sur ses cuisses. Le Colonel baissa les yeux et vit Daniel à genoux devant lui. Il fut pris d'une incontrôlable envie qu'il le suce. Ce dernier le sentait mais il avait peur. On lui avait souvent fait mais c'était une femme qui, à chaque fois, lui donnait du plaisir. Il ne l'avait jamais fait à un homme.

Prenant une profonde inspiration et fermant les yeux, il approcha sa bouche du sexe de Jack et prit la tête en ses lèvres. Il entendit son ami grogner quand sa langue courut le long de sa hampe. Il voulait le rendre encore plus heureux alors il le prit complètement en bouche.

Il le suça et le caressa, goûtant une verge pour la première fois. Il titilla la tête du bout de la langue. Jack attrapa les cheveux de Daniel et appuya sa tête vers le bas, l'empêchant de s'arrêter. Il n'adoucit sa prise que quand il fut au bord de la rupture.

- Danny, je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir longtemps, le prévint-il au cas où il ne voudrait pas aller jusqu'au bout.

Le jeune homme fit le tour des différentes options à sa disposition en une microseconde et décida de continuer. Il le suça encore plus fort, voulant posséder Jack, en faire une partie de lui.

Ces attentions firent basculer le Colonel. Il ne pouvait croire que cet homme superbe l'aimait suffisamment fort pour lui prodiguer de telles caresses.

- Daniel ! Grogna-t-il comme dernier avertissement.

Les mains de Daniel étaient maintenant accrochées aux fesses de Jack et le tirait vers lui. Jack faillit s'évanouir tellement il jouit, criant le nom de son amant. Daniel le prit en entier et avala tout, le laissant repartir seulement lorsqu'il sentit le sexe de Jack se ramollir.

Le Colonel le releva. Daniel tremblait autant que Jack, vaguement honteux de ce qu'il avait fait mais heureux de l'avoir fait. Il ne pouvait cependant pas regarder Jack dans les yeux. Il avait peur de lire du dégoût dans son regard. Il était si troublé que des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

Jack le serra contre lui, le forçant à le regarder. Il s'avait parfaitement quelles émotions submergeaient son ami. C'était les mêmes que les siennes. Il effaça les larmes du pouce et fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Daniel.

Il lui sourit, un petit sourire mais un sourire plein d'amour et d'admiration. Les lèvres de Daniel étaient rouges rubis, tellement tentantes que Jack les embrassa avec douceur, montrant au jeune homme à quel point il l'aimait.

Ils s'assirent prêt du feu, toujours nus mais plu du tout gêné par l'aspect qu'ils présentaient. Daniel n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Jack s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Ils allaient devoir sortir de cette impasse. C'était ridicule. Ils pouvaient se toucher, s'embrasser et, si l'un des deux le voulait, ils savaient tous deux qu'ils feraient l'amour mais ils ne pouvaient pas se parler. Finalement, Jack dit :

- Nous devons parler, Daniel. Il nous faut régler ça une bonne fois pour toute.

Les yeux bleus de Daniel le regardèrent, attendant la suite. Il avait foi en Jack. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Alors il demanda à Daniel :

- Danny, as-tu déjà fait quelque chose de ce genre auparavant ?

- Pas avec un homme, Jack, répondit Daniel. Tu me connais Jack, une femme sur chaque planète. Bordel, Jack. Je suis hétéro. Je n'ai jamais eu le moindre désir ne serait-ce que d'embrasser un homme et encore moins d'aller plus loin. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Est-ce que les Marines ont raison ? Suis-je gay sans le savoir ?

- Non Danny... Je ne pense pas que tu le sois. Ecoute, je vois ça comme ça. Toi et moi sommes en manque de femmes, exact ?

Daniel acquiesça.

- Je sais que ni l'un ni l'autre ne leur avons jamais rien dit mais elles étaient toujours là. Et toi et moi pouvions rentrer seul à la maison et faire de jolis rêves sachant qu'elles n'en sauraient jamais rien. Exact ?

Daniel acquiesça de nouveau.

- Maintenant, nous sommes coincés ici. Nous sommes proches. Dieu seul sait comment nous en sommes arrivés là mais c'est le cas. Nous savons également qu'il y a une possibilité que cette histoire de lave dure encore plusieurs mois, voir plusieurs années. Il est même possible que nous ne rentrions jamais chez nous, exact ?

Daniel prit un air accablé mais il acquiesça tout de même.

- Nous avons tous deux besoin de quelqu'un et nous n'avons que nous. Donc nos émotions, tout ce qui nous manque : la maison, les filles, même Teal'c et Hammond, tout cela remonte à la surface. Nous exprimons ce que nous ressentons mais, au lieu d'utiliser des mots ou de rentrer à la maison et dire aux filles qu'on les aime, nous le montrons à l'autre. C'est la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à dire à quelqu'un mais je t'aime, vraiment et sincèrement et j'ai besoin de te le montrer. Comme toi, je n'ai jamais eu aucune envie d'être avec un homme mais, avec toi, c'est différent. Il suffit que je te vois pour te vouloir. Danny, j'ai besoin de toi. Est-ce que tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Bizarrement oui, Jack, je vois parfaitement.

Daniel s'assit et plongea son regard dans celui de Jack. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il était profond et sexy.

- Nous nous sommes toujours aimés mais comme des amis, des frères si tu préfères mais maintenant nous n'avons personne d'autre avec qui partager nos sentiments, pour les diffuser. Nous les laissons simplement s'exprimer. En temps normal, tu te cacherais derrière ton uniforme mais je n'en vois pas la moindre trace pour le moment, le taquina-t-il. Et moi j'ai mes livres. Et, à la base, quand les choses prennent trop d'ampleur, nous pouvons nous battre, sortir, passer du temps avec les autres, faire des tas de trucs pour s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Ici, on ne peut pas et nous devons faire face à nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

Jack sourit. Danny avait compris. Ils allaient pouvoir régler cette histoire.

- Il reste cependant encore un problème Daniel et un de taille.

- Le quel Jack ?

Il serra Daniel conter lui, leurs lèvres se touchant presque.

- Comment se fait-il que tu me fasses autant d'effet ? Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est te regarder et j'ai envie de toi, Danny. Tu es un homme incroyablement sexy, tu sais, et je ne peux plus me voiler la face plus longtemps. Maintes fois par le passé je t'ai regardé et j'ai dû lutter contre l'envie pressante de te serrer dans mes bras. Je ne veux plus me battre maintenant, je veux juste t'enlacer.

- Alors fais le Jack. J'ai ressenti la même chose. Je m'en suis haïe. Quand je t'ai vu attrapé ce poisson le premier jour, je voulais descendre dans l'eau avec toi et simplement te toucher. Je n'y comprends rien mais c'est comme ça. Oh, au fait, ne crois pas que tu ne sois pas attirant, tu l'es tu sais. Je te veux tellement que ça fait mal.

Jack fit gentiment tourner Daniel sur lui-même et le poussa en avant, le faisant tomber à quatre pattes. Il lui fit écarter suffisamment les jambes pour pouvoir venir s'agenouiller entre. Il ne voulait rien pour lui-même. Daniel l'avait satisfait plus tôt. Mais il voulait lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

Jack fit courir ses mains sur le dos de Daniel et en glissa une sur son ventre, caressant son abdomen tout en plantant de doux baisers sur sa nuque. Il se saisit du sexe du jeune homme et le massa gentiment, le sentant grossir dans sa paume. Il fit de lents va-et-vient, caressant et embrassant toujours son dos.

Daniel réagit rapidement, devenant complètement raide dans la poigne ferme de Jack. Il gémit en se sentant pousser au bord de l'abîme, ses hanches bougeant au rythme de la main de Jack. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour tenir, pour prolonger l'instant. Finalement, il n'y tint plus et jouit, un incontrôlable sentiment de désappointement le frappant au moment où sa semence chaude heurtait le sol.

Jack le rattrapa et le ramena dans ses bras avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol. Il embrassa son cou, capturant le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents. Daniel laissa échapper un grognement primaire, rappelant à Jack que son nouvel amant était un mâle.

Il le retourna entre ses bras pour lui faire face, plongeant son regard dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Il les regarda se fermer, ses longs cils accentuant son charme naturel. Jack réalisa que Daniel lui vouait une confiance absolue. Il lui confiait non seulement son corps mais aussi son cœur.

Il l'embrassa, gentiment d'abord puis approfondit le baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se caressèrent. Jack rompit le baiser et les yeux de Daniel s'ouvrirent d'un coup, effrayé que quelque chose n'aille pas. Il vit Jack lui sourire.

- Allez, Danny. Nous devons préparer nos affaires. Tu sais bien que nous campons toujours non loin de la Porte la veille d'un appel.

Il sentit Daniel se relaxer, son explication l'ayant rassuré. Ils se levèrent, se vêtirent et rangèrent les tentes. Ils prirent leurs kits médicaux, les rations de nourriture restantes, de l'eau et se dirigèrent vers la Porte.

Alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, Daniel trébucha sur une branche. Il avait cessé de porter ses lunettes dès qu'il avait compris qu'ils étaient coincés là. N'ayant rien à lire et de peur de les casser, il les avait rangé. Il ne voyait donc pas grand-chose. Jack le rattrapa et le remit sur pieds. Daniel baissa la tête.

- Merci, Jack, dit-il d'une voix embarrassée.

Jack s'arrêta et le força à le regarder.

- Danny, ce n'est rien. Je sais que tu ne vois pas très bien. Pour te dire la vérité, je devrais probablement moi aussi porter des lunettes. N'ais pas honte de trébucher. Merde, c'est ma chute qui nous a coincé ici. Au fait, t'ais-je jamais remercié d'être resté avec moi ?

- Pourquoi Jack ? Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi. Je suis content d'avoir été là. Ce n'est rien, vraiment.

- Viens là, fut tout ce que Jack dit, plantant un énorme baiser sur les lèvres du jeune home. Je suis vraiment heureux que ce fut toi, Danny. Je n'échangerais ces dernières semaines pour rien au monde.

Daniel sourit avec une timidité feinte. Il commençait à s'habituer à l'idée d'avoir une relation avec cet homme et, à dire vrai, il commençait à vraiment apprécier les sensations que Jack pouvait lui procurer;

Jack fut heureux de le voir sourire et encore plus lorsque Daniel lui répondit par un baiser au moins aussi gros que le sien.

- Je suis heureux aussi Jack. Tout ceci n'aurait pu avoir lieu sinon.

Ils se remirent en marche mais, cette fois, Jack glissa sa main dans celle de Daniel et ils marchèrent de concert, les doigts entrelacés.

Ils atteignirent leur lieu de campement, plantèrent les tentes et étalèrent leurs sacs de couchage. Daniel ramassa du bois pour le feu et l'alluma. Ils préparèrent leur repas du soir.

- Est-ce qu'ils le font exprès Jack ?

- Quoi Daniel ?

- Que tout est le goût de poulet sauf celui que je suis en train de manger ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu manges ?

- Du poulet.

-Alors oui, probablement. Il a quel goût ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr mais le plus proche serait des macaronis au fromage.

Cela fit sourire Jack. Même après toutes ces années, on pouvait reconnaître le statut non militaire de Daniel à ce genre de petites phrases. Il finit son repas, se rapprocha de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, scrutant les arbres comme s'il avait l'impression d'être épié.

-Que se passe-t-il Jack ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

La main de Daniel avait plongé vers son arme de service, une réaction qui emplit Jack de fierté. Le gamin était presque un soldat !

-Non, Daniel. Je m'assurais juste qu'il n'y avait pas de Marines qui nous regardaient.

Daniel soupira, jeta le reste de son repas, qu'il n'aimait pas de toute façon et se lança sur Jack, glissant ses mains sous son t-shirt pour le chatouiller. C'était comme l'autre nuit mais, cette fois, il n'y avait plus de limites à ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, pas de sac de couchage, pas de frontières réelles ou émotionnelles.

Ils jouèrent-combattirent pendant des heures. Parfois Jack avait le dessus, parfois c'était Daniel.

Jack se retrouva couché sur Daniel, le regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Comme précédemment, sur la berge, il se laissa aller et l'embrassa. Daniel enroula ses bras autour de lui, le rapprochant encore plus.

Jack n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un qui le rende aussi heureux simplement en l'embrassant. Il brisa le baiser et se releva. Prenant l'initiative cette fois, il emmena Daniel sous la tente.

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il défit ses chaussures, les faisant glisser doucement, retirant les chaussettes par la même occasion. Puis il s'attaqua au t-shirt de Daniel et le fit passer par dessus sa tête.

-Chut, Daniel. Laisse moi faire, s'il te plait, murmura-t-il.

Ce dernier se contenta d'acquiesser, acceptant le fait que Jack avait besoin de le faire.

Une fois les vêtements du haut retirés, Jack força gentiment Daniel à s'allonger sur les sacs de couchage et tendit la main pour défaire sa ceinture. Le jeune homme tremblait de nervosité et d'impatience.

Jusqu'à maintenant, ce genre de situation leur était tombé dessus à l'improviste mais là, c'était un acte délibéré comme un scellé à leur relation. L'atmosphère était électrique entre les deux hommes, tous deux apeurés, excités, ayant envie d'aller plus loin.

Jack retira le pantalon de Daniel et se lécha les lèvres en voyant l'érection manifeste de son compagnon. Jack sut que Danny était aussi éxcité que lui. Il retira les derniers vêtements de son ami et étudia son magnifique corps.

Les semaines ici lui avaient été profitables. Il était plus musclé qu'avant et sa peau avait acquis un hâle somptueux. Les seules marques sur ce corps parfait étaient celles Jack avait faites en le mordant. Il sourit en se remémorrant comme il avait été bon de planter ses dents dans la peau de Daniel et que ce dernier l'avait mordu en retour. La vois de Daniel le sortit de sa rêverie.

-Jack, sa voix était douce et aimante. Viens te coucher, Jack. Déshabille toi pour moi s'il te plait.

Merde, Daniel se rendait-il compte à quel point il était séduisant ? Jack le regarda dans les yeux que son innocent ami ne l'était pas et n'avait probablement plus été innoncent depuis une éternité.

Il se dépecha de se déshabiller mais fut arrêter par un mot.

-Lentement.

Cela rendit Jack presque fou. Il avait voulu passer la nuit à lui faire l'amour, mais Daniel avait repris la main, lui demandant de lui faire un strip-tease. Il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser et, sans quitter Daniel des yeux, retira lentement ses vêtements.

Quand tous furent partis, Daniel se jetta sur lui et le tira vers les sacs de couchage. La température commençait à chuter et ils se glissèrent dedans, se serrant fort l'un contre l'autre pour se réchauffer.

Peu importe à quel point leur cerveau voulait du sexe, leur corps ne ferait rien dans une atmosphère glaciale. Pendant un temps, ils s'embrassèrent, parcourant leur corps de l'autre.

-Et bien, dit Jack, je vois au moins une bonne raison de t'avoir comme amant.

-Laquelle ?

-Tu sais exactement quoi faire pour exciter un homme car tu aimes ça aussi.

-Mmmm, logique. Mais j'en vois une autre, dit Daniel d'une voix langoureuse.

-Ah oui ? Et laquelle, Danny ?

-Je t'aime.

Jack le serra fort contre lui, ses baisers devenant plus passionnés et intenses. Cette nuit, il allait lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait.

Il poussa Daniel sur le dos et, tout en suçant ses tétons, lui carressa le ventre. Il ne put pas descendre au loin qu'il le voulait. Le sac de couchage était bien trop petit pour ça. Il voulait rendre à Daniel ce qu'il reçut dans la grotte. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de l'embrasser, de le toucher, de le faire crier.

Un des doigts de Jack trouva l'anus de Daniel. Il caressa la zone sensible autour. Il sentit les fesses de Daniel se resserer et il arrêta immédiatement, relevant la tête pour le regarder.

-Danny, mon cœur, Je veux continuer. Et toi ?

-Oui, Jack. La voix de Daniel était éraillée, comme s'il avait beaucoup crié.

-En es-tu sûr ? Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal ou te mettre mal à l'aise.

Daniel ricana.

- Jack ! Comment ne pourrions-nous pas nous sentir mal à l'aise ? Il va y avoir un moment où nous allons devoir faire face à ça et le dire aux autres ou nous devrons nous séparer. En attendant, je te veux et je te veux maintenant et si tu ne me baises pas maintenant Jack, c'est moi qui vait le faire.

Jack rit à cette assertion. Daniel avait toujours le don de le faire rire aux moments les plus inopportuns. Ce dernier le surprit encore en tendant la main vers son sac. Dans le kit médical, il y avait un tube de crème solaire et une boite de préservatifs. Il en tendit un à Jack.

-Utilise ça, Jack.

-Combien en as-tu là-dedans ? demanda Jack avec curiosité, tout en enfilant celui qu'il lui avait donné.

-12 je pense, pourquoi ? Tu dois en avoir aussi. Janet en met toujours dans ses kits.

-Janet me donne toujours des paquets de trois. Réfléchis, elle n'en met que trois par kit.

Daniel rigola.

-Peut être qu'elle pense que je suis plus susceptible de me mettre dans le pétrin.

-Oh oui, dit Jack, et tu es dans un sacré pétrin, Danny. Face au mur, soldat !

Daniel se retourna, tremblant encore plus à présent. Il s'avait pourtant à quoi s'attendre. Il l'avait déjà fait avec une ancienne petite amie. Mais personne ne lui avait fait à lui. Il le voulait pourtant.

Les mains de Jack se balladaient sur son dos. Il plantait des baisers dans son cou. Il se saisit du tube de crème et lubrifia ses doigts. Lentement, il commença à s'introduire dans le petit trou de Daniel.

-Plies les jambes, Danny et détends toi, sinon je vais te faire mal.

Il continua de l'embrasser et Daniel fit ce qu'il lui demandait, faisant de son mieux pour relaxer chacun des muscles de son corps.

Le jeune homme gémit en sentant le doigt de Jack le pénétrer, bientôt suivi par un second. Il fut stupéfait par les sensations qui l'assaillirent : les lèvres de Jack sur son cou et ses doigts, le massant, l'ouvrant, le rendant plus réceptif à ce qui allait suivre. Il ressentit une perte lorsque Jack se retira.

-N'arrête pas, lui dit-il dans un souffle.

-Je ne vais pas arrêter, Danny, murmura Jack.

Daniel ressentit une brève mais intense douleur lorsque Jack le pénétra. Il était si serré que Jack eut du mal à se retenir de jouir immédiatement.

-Danny, détends toi s'il te plait sinon ce sera fini avant même d'avoir commencé, le prévint Jack.

Daniel fit un effort de volonté pour se relaxer et fut récompenser quand Jack le prit encore plus profondément.

Il sourit en voyant la tête du jeune homme retomber vers l'avant. Il regarda son amant lutter pour essayer de contrôler sa respiration. Daniel se saisit de la main de Jack et la posa sur son sexe.

-Maintenant Jack, s'il te plait, le supplia-t-il.

Jack se colla contre lui, son bras enroulé autour de son ventre, sa main fermement accrochée à la verge de Daniel. Un sourire espiègle se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'il le lacha et dit :

-Fais-le toi-même, Danny. Je veux te voir le faire.

La main de Daniel vint remplacer celle de Jack. Cependant, ce dernier vint agripper la main de son ami. Ils le feraient ensemble.

Le rythme des va et vient de Jack s'accéléra bientôt suivi de celui de leurs mains sur le sexe de Daniel. Il devint de plus en plus rapide. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade. Leurs respirations étaient erratiques.

-Mon Dieu, Daniel ! Cria Jack en jouissant, rapidement suivi par Daniel.

Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux, haletant, essayant de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Daniel cria lorsque Jack se retira mais son cri fut étouffé par les baisers de son ami. Ils redescendirent ainsi progressivement de leur petit nuage jusqu'à s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre en se murmurant des mots d'amour et d'amitié.

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre, en attendant la suite... 


End file.
